


Crocus: The Love Blooming Capitol Of Fiore

by Peaches_N_Cream



Series: Cana's Dating Rule [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana's Dating Rule, Comedy, F/M, I Need Better Tags For This, Romance, Traitor, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_N_Cream/pseuds/Peaches_N_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocus is the flower blooming capital of Fiore. Everybody knows that, but what nobody knows is that a forbidden flower is soon to bloom in the hearts of two mages, that should hate each other.<br/>Who predicted that. Cana Alberona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocus: The Love Blooming Capitol Of Fiore

**Author's Note:**

> God, this will suck; I just know it. Well, I gave it my all so give me kudos for that. Wait... we like by giving kudos. Take that back (I'm a newbie here), give me credit for that. Much better. Anyway, I apologise for any Ooc-ness with our hansome Orga-kun, ENJOY!  
> Also, each 'jewel' is one cent, not a dollar, in my fan-fiction anyway, so keep that in mind!

"Hey Cana, could you tell my fortune?" Rose asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. "Of course kiddo," Cana smiled kindly at her blood sister before laying cards faced down on a table. "Okay, pick one card, just whichever one is drawn to you," Cana explained, tucking a piece of honey-blonde hair behind her ear in an affectionate manner.

She closed her eyes tightly for five seconds. When she opened them, her eyes turned from a glittering bronze to a beautiful melting gold. The orbs scanned each card, the magical aura they projected flashed different colors, in different paces, each alluring and attractive in its own way.

Finally, she picked the one in the top right corner, it's dark gray somehow attracting her hand to it. She flipped the card over. ' _A demon wearing a crown?_ ' Cana questioned to herself. She placed the card face-side up on the edge towards the bar. Cana picked up all the cards and shuffled them.

It wasn't long before she picked up enough cards for them to give up finding a pattern on them, "Okay, A demon wearing a crown, the true love card, the shadow card and the lightning card," Cana asked, throwing her head back dramatic way, weaving her hands through the brown locks. "How does that make any sense?" She asked herself and Rose.

Rose looked at Cana for a second before something clicked. "The True-love card is the what, the element cards are clues to who which leaves the demon-king card to where, when or why?" She muttered. "Shadow lightning," she remembered Zancrow. "God-slaying magic! Lightning God-Slaying!" she whisper-shouted to Cana.

Can raised an eyebrow, "what are you mumbling about?" ' _A lightning god-slayer will be my true love..._ ' "I think I have it," she said confidently. "Yeah, what do you think this gibberish is?" She asked, huffing her cheeks slightly before drinking the wine on the table. "I will meet my true-love, at the G.M.G.," she said.

"Two questions, what about the lightning and shadow card? And how did you get GMG?" She asked. "A crown is associated with kings, correct? Well Demon King is an annual festival the used to be celebrated for three days. Now it has been extended to five days and given a new name, Grand Magical Games," she explained, her index finger up in the air as her matter-o-factly tone made her sound like a she actually knew what she was talking about.

"As for the lightning and shadow card..." Rose trailed off, hoping that Cana would catch on. A little light-bulb lite up above Cana's head as a smile grew on her face, "a lightning god-slayer." At the sudden realization, her face dropped. The only lightning god-slayer she heard of in Ishgar was Orga Nanagear.

"Whats wrong onee-san?" Rose asked, looking down at the table. Even when something wasn't her fault, she would feel guilty, being her family's scapegoat and all.

"Nothing," Cana said a little too quickly, "we should just pretend that this fortune-telling thing never happened." Rose smiled, recovering surprisingly fast from the grim mood, "okay, let's go get ice-cream!" Cana smiled at her little sister figure, "let"s go kiddo, ice-cream sounds good to me!"

* * *

Rose knew something wasn't right with Cana, maybe she should talk to her about it. As the thought entered her mind, she threw it out. She wasn't going to pretend that didn't happen. That was her chance at true-love. Did Cana know something that she didn't? Was Cana keeping a secret from her?

It struck Rosa one day before they would leave for Crocus; Cana knew exactly who it was and didn't tell her. Rosa frowned slightly, she wasn't exactly a strong mage, or strong in general. Was he a bad man? She would have to meet him so these questions don't plaque her mind while she sleeps.

* * *

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Rose muttered as she walked the stone path, hearing the laughter of children and the playing of fiddles nearby. The kids held each-others hands while dancing in a circle, giggle and singing tunes of her childhood. Rose smiled before a small tug was pulled on her ivory sun-dress.

Rose stopped walking and pulled up her woven straw hat over her eyes to see the child behind her. "M-ma'am, w-would you l-like to buy a flow-wer?" She asked. "Of course, do you have a daisy?" The girl nodded her head before showing her a basket full of flowers. "75 jewels for a flower, 125 for two," she said softly. "Thank you very much," Rose said before giving her a bag with at least 500 jewels inside.

It wasn't before long she sat down at a cafe booth, attaching the two daises to the hat so it appeared they were clipped on the cerulean blue ribbon.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry sir, we've run out of spots, would you like to sit with someone else?" The woman asked Rufus. "Yes, thank you for the offer," he responded politely with a wink. The waitress blushed bright red as she guided the two men to a table with a woman wearing a sun-hat and an baby pin,k over-sized knitted sweater, she looked distant as she waited patiently for the woman to take her order.

"I'm sorry that it took so long for us to get to you," the waitress said, "what would you like to order?" She smiled kindly before responding, "a medium limeade with an orange scone please." Orga looked at his partner, who was sitting next to him.

"Orga, you want something to eat?" Rufus asked. "I'm good," he said as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Well, I'll have a cup of herbal tea," the waitress wrote down the order, said a quick thank you before running off to get their orders.

They sat in awkward silence 'till Rose started a conversation, "so, are you excited about the Grand Magical Games?"

"Kind of," Orga said. "Very, if my memory is correct, it'll be our seventh win in a row," Rufus said smugly. A frown formed on her face. ' _Is she NOT cheering for Saber-Tooth,_ ' Orga thought to himself.

He felt words slip from his mouth, "are you in a wizarding guild?" She smiled slightly before messing with her hat slightly. It must be a nervous habit. "Yeah actually I'm participating this year," she said shyly.

Somehow this turned into a conversation, and was filled with laughs and tears of joy.

"Really, to be honest, I find that whole story really cliche, reminds me of how my guild got their celestial mage," Rose said with a smile. "Maybe that's why Sting did that, because that's what Natsu did," Rufus chuckles slightly.

"I bet people ship them mercilesly," she joked, causing them to laugh even harder. Eventually, Rufus left, allowing Orga and Rose to enjoy the rest of the gentle evening together.

* * *

Rose panicked as she checked her watch. "It's seven-thirty, we should head back to our hotels," she said as she hurried to her designated inn. Although, she stopped in her tracks when she say the tan hand gently grab her wrist, "let me walk you home."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That sucked, I needed more Orga and less Rose, I might continue this if you guys like it.


End file.
